Something More
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: Shun and Alice go out on a date. songfic. R&R enjoy


Ok this is my first Bakugan Battle Brawlers story so hope you like it. Flames will be thrown in the fire and used to make s'mores so flame me i dont care.

Song 'Something More' by Aly and Aj

_Lyrics_

**POV**

_**New Scene**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Runo's familys Resturant<em> Alices POV**

I was walking from my house to my friend Runo's resturant. She was trying to get me to go on a date again, I knew. I overheard her talking to Julie about it. I sighed as I was right in front of the door.

_I didn't know what was in store_

_When I walked right through the door_

_Then I saw you over there_

_Our blue eyes locked in a stare_

I didn't expect anything new when I walked in, but something caught my eyes. I saw a boy he looked about my age. He had black hair and amber-brown eyes. He looked cute, I'd admit that, but I was, sadly, here for a blind date. I heard Julie and Runo squel when they saw me. I sighed were they always this loud?

"Alice I'm glad you came." Runo said.

"I'm only here to say that I don't want to participate in any blind dates, that you two set up." I told them.

"Please it took a lot to get him to agree, his name is Shun. He's that guy in the corner with really long black hair and amberish eyes." Julie said whining.

"Ok just this once though." I said before walking over to him. Our eyes met for a second and it was like I wasn't on Earth for a few minutes.

_I didn't know quite what to say (aaah)_

_Sometimes words get in the way_

We didn't know quite what to say. I guess what they say is true sometimes words get in the way.

"Hi, I'm Alice" I said introducing myself finally.

"Shun, I'm guessing your my blind date?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry about Runo and Julie they're relentless." I said laughing a little.

"Trust me I know. Took them five hours to convince me. I only agreed to get them away from me. Anyway want to go for a walk?" He asked at the end. I nodded my head and we left.

_And I remember_

_The night you said 'lets go for a ride'_

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before we would be something more_

I remembered when I first saw him at the resturant, he seemed to be in a better mood now, than he was before. I smiled as we got to the park. I walked over to one of the benches and sat down, watching nature, and the little kids with their families. I saw Shun frown when he saw a mother walk away with her child. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. He smiled back then we started talking about our lives. I learned he lived with his grampa too, and his mom was in a come. I felt bad for him so I decided to try to cheer him up.

_In black in white I read the screen_

_All the lines and in between_

_Then your message on the phone_

_I save to hear when I'm all alone_

I had to make him happy, because the more I did, the more he seemed to smile. I dragged him to a near by ice cream store and dragged him in. I smiled sweetly at him before ordering my ice cream then told him to order. I got cookies and cream and he got mint chocolate chip. I got out my money to pay for us before he stopped me, iddicating he would pay. I reluctantly put my money away and let him pay.

_And now I know just what to say (ahhh)_

_This doesn't happen everyday_

_And I remember_

_The night you said 'lets go for a ride'_

"Why did you pay for me?" I asked him.

"Technically this is still a date, so its like a requirement for the gentlemen to pay." He responded like it was nothing.

"But I could have payed for myself" I countered.

"Yes you could of, but I wanted to. You done?" He asked me and I realized we had both finished. We stood up and Shun began dgagging me to who knows where.

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before we would be something more_

_Something More. Something More. (na na na na na na na yeah)_

_We would be something more_

_Something more something more_

Wherever he was taking me, I realized I didn't care as long as we were together.

**Shuns POV**

For some weird reason I wanted to take her to my favorite spot. It was beside a cliff so you could get a perfect look of the city and nature. It also had a cherry blossom tree making the scenery perfect when leaves blow around with the wind. I remember when I first saw Alice, my first conclusion was that she would become another fangirl if she saw me. Although when our eyes met time seemed to stop. Then she looked away and I heard Runo and Julie squel. I remember scowling thinking over the reasons why I agreed to come on a blind date. The girl who had previously entered came walking up to me, I guess she was my blind date. I learned her name was Alice, it seemed to fit her. We went to the park and then got ice cream. I've only known her for such a short time and I already felt as if I've known her forever.

_I know we're both young_

_But we know how we feel_

_We know what is false_

_And we know what is real._

We are both young, but could we really be falling in love? My mother told me about love before she went into a coma. So I knew what it should feel like, and this seemed to be it.

_I remember_

_The night you said 'lets go for a ride'_

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

We got to the cliff and I saw her relax and smile when she saw the view. She sat down on the side and I followed her actions. It was peaceful as always, but with Alice here it seemed to make everything perfect.

_Yet little did I know before we would be something more_

_And I remember_

_The night you said 'lets go for a ride'_

_Didn't want the night to end_

It was the perfect moment and the sun was sadly starting to set. I frowned slightly at that, but helped Alice up and walked her to her house.

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before we would be something more_

_And I remember_

_The night you said 'lets go for a ride'_

When we got to her house we both seemed reluctant to leave the other. I said goodnight to her and told her I had a good time. She said the same thing. When I was about to turn and leave, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Smiled sweetly said goodnight again and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

_Didn't want the night to end_

_Would we be more than friends?_

_Yet little did I know before we would be something more_

_Something more something more (na na na na na na yeah)_

_Something more something more (na na na na na na yeah)_

_Something more something more (na na na na na na yeah)_

Who knows maybe we would be something more. I thought to myself putting a hand to my cheek, where she kissed me. I walked home with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>ok first Bakugan Battle Brawlers story done REVIEW<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
